Broken Heart
by 1treehillcharmed
Summary: Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, and Haley find themselves stuck in the high school with no way out. Will they be able to get out before HE finds them? Some will die, and some will live to escape the heartbroken killer. Read to find out! COMPLETE
1. Broken Heart Broken Neck

**(Background: Takes place during Senior year. Brooke and Peyton make a pact to not date Lucas, leaving him alone. Nathan is with Haley (not pregnant), Peyton is with Jake, and Rachel/Mouth are single. Brooke's ex-boyfriend is an original character. His name is Andrew and to give you a visual, we'll say he is "played" by Chase Crawford. Other than that, it's the same.)**

Laughing and cheering drifted through the open windows of the Tree Hill school bus. Basketball players and cheerleaders alike were celebrating the Raven's victory at tonight's away game. Of course, the cheerleaders were all about the gossip.

"Oh my God, it was so funny." Brooke laughed, beginning her story about dumping her recent ex-boyfriend, Andrew. She looked around the circle of friends and saw them all paying attention intently.

"So, he shows up at my house, for like the third time this week without calling, and I see him looking through my window. Creepy, right? So I went outside and told him how things were going to be. I said you..." Brooke points at Peyton, "and me, are done." The group of cheerleaders snicker.

"Wait, it gets better. Then he kneels down and begs me to give him another chance. That I won't live without him. Puh-leaze. Pathetic if you ask me. He should have just left with his dignity."

"Yeah, Lucas did that too didn't he?" Bevin asked.

The whole bus got silent at the blonde girl's seemingly innocent question.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Bevin secretly wished she could think before she talked.

Lucas glared at Bevin and then turned around in his seat, not risking making eye contact with an obviously uncomfortable Brooke and Peyton. Luckily, they were back at the high school.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward." Brooke said, getting off the bus.

Peyton nodded and laughed in agreement. The two best friends linked arms and headed to the school.

"Why wasn't Jake at the game today P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"Not really sure. Probably because of a last minute thing with Jenny. I think they had to-" Peyton began but was interrupted by none other than the infamous Rachel Gattina.

"Hey Slut! Wait up!"

"Hey Whore..."

"Hey Tutor Girl." Brooke added as she saw Haley trailing Rachel. "Sleepover tonight at my house?"

"It's the after-an-away-game tradition. Of course." Haley answered. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Nathan, can you wait for me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up." Brooke answered, faking impatience.

Haley scurried off in search of her handsome husband. "Hey." Haley smiled.

"Hey beautiful." Nathan whispered to Haley before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I'd love to continue this but I'm going to stay at Brooke's tonight, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Nathan." With that, Haley went back to the group of girls waiting for her. She looked back and saw Nathan walking to the boy's locker room.

"Finally. Enough with the lovely dovey eyes Haley. Let's go."

"Shut up Rachel." Haley said, slapping Rachel's arm jokingly. They made their way in to the gym.

"Whoa, creepy much? This is right out of a horror movie, you know. Dark, scary gym. Four unsuspecting, hot may I add, cheerleaders all by themselves."

"Shut up Rachel!" Haley said for the second time in two minutes.

"What? I'm just saying...Did you know the virgin is always the first to go?"

"Well looks like we have nothing to worry about." Brooke replied, winking at Rachel.

"Mouth might though." Peyton threw in. They all laughed. Unbeknownst to the four cheerleaders, Mouth was only a few feet behind them, watching Brooke. He shook his head and walked away.

They gossiped their way to the girls locker room. Haley, Peyton, and Rachel all went to their sports locker to grab their things.

"Potty break!" Brooke squealed, causing her friends to roll their eyes.

Brooke skipped to the bathroom and swung open the stall.

It was then that Rachel, Peyton, and Haley heard a blood curdling scream. They raced to where Brooke was. She was now on her knees with her hand over her mouth, sobbing.

The three girls slowly shifted their gazes from Brooke to the stall. There, sitting on the toilet, was Jake. His neck twisted at an abnormal angle. Written in blood on the tiled wall above his head: _Broken **Heart** Broken Neck_.


	2. Stabbed In The Back

"Oh my god..." Peyton whispered. The three of them stared in shock. "I can't believe he killed himself..." 

"He didn't kill himself Peyton. Something...Someone did that to him. We need to get out of here. Now." Rachel ordered, the only one able to keep a level head. "We should call the police."

Rachel went back to her locker to get her cell phone. She searhed for a full minute before giving up and dumping out her purse. "Fuck!"

Haley came out of the bathroom. "What? What?" Haley frantically asked.

"No phone."

"No phone?!" Haley shouted in disbelief.

"No phone! Did I fucking stutter?" Rachel snapped. "Sorry. A little on edge."

Haley glared. "Yeah. I have a phone in my school locker. I'll go get it."

"Wait!" Rachel grabbed Haley's arm, forcing her to stop walking. "Brooke and Peyton are a mess right now, and you can't go alone. So go grab one of them, okay?" Haley began to walk away again.

"And Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Rachel said, full of concern. Haley nodded and made her way into the bathroom.

"Come on guys, lets get out of here." Haley slowly picked Brooke off the ground and took her out of the bathroom. "Rachel, get Peyton out of the bathroom and then meet us at the front doors."

Brooke's sobs finally started to slow down as her and Haley made their way into the hallway.

"He is just so young, you know? It just doesn't seem fair." Broke mumbled.

"I know." Haley answered. She spun her locker combination and tried pulling her locker open. "It's stuck. Help me." Haley made a pulling motion.

The two cheerleaders pulled hard and the locker finally flew open. They gasped as something fell on top of them, causing them to collapse to the floor with a thud. Brooke's eyes bugged out as she realized _who_ had fallen on top them. It was Nathan. But it wasn't the Nathan they both loved. It was a cold, lifeless Nathan. Haley and Brooke quickly got up, but just as Haley got up, she quickly fell back down again.

"Haley!" Brooke bent down and took Haley's pulse. She had just fainted. She looked inside the locker and saw another note scrawled in blood. _Stabbed In The Back_. Brooke forced herself to look at Nathan. There, in the between his two shoulder blades, was a 12-inch butcher knife. "This cannot be happening..."

Just as Brooke was about to puke, she heard an evil laughter come over the school's intercom system.

"There's nowhere to run, Brookie..." The unrecognizable voice called out to her.

Brooke quickly started dragging Haley by her arms towards the front doors. "Come on Hales! Wake up!"

Brooke rounded a corner where she saw Rachel and Peyton waiting. "Guys-"

"We know. We heard him. Brooke, we're trapped in here. The doors are chained and the windows are nailed shut." Rachel cut Brooke off.

"Oh my God! We're all going to die! Nathan's dead! Jake's dead! We are all going to die!" _Slap_.

"Jesus Christ, Brooke. That is so not helping."

"Thanks Rach. I needed that." Brooke answered, holding her face where Rachel had slapped her.

Rachel and Brooke both bent over Haley.

"Come on Hales, wake up. We need you."


	3. We Will Die

Haley finally began to stir. Rachel and Brooke shared a smile. 

"Ugh, what's going on?" Haley whispered, putting a hand to her head.

"Well..." Brooke began but was cut off by the same evil cackle from before, flowing through the air from the intercom.

_"Please excuse the interruption. Brooke Davis to room 204, Brooke Davis, room 204." _The voice said in it's best Principal Turner impression.

"Who was that?" Haley asked, suddenly frightened. "Oh God." Haley almost broke down into tears as she remembered Nathan.

Brooke quickly grabbed Haley's shoulders. "Look at me. LOOK AT ME HALEY." Haley finally looked up.

"I know how hard and scary things are right now. But we need you to keep things together until we can get out of here. We will die if anyone falls apart. Do you understand what I'm saying Haley?"

"...Yeah." Haley sniffled but did not cry.

"Okay. So I guess we're off to room 204!" Rachel said.

"Are you fucking crazy? We are not going there. That's where he wants us to go." Peyton snapped.

"Okay then what's your bright idea?"

"We find another classroom,_ any other classroom,_ and lock it. Stay there till help comes. All in favor?" Peyton, Brooke, and Haley all raised their hand. "And we aren't splitting up, so let's go."

They headed down the hallway, Rachel the only one not looking frightened.

"Alright let's go into the chem room. I think it's the only doors that lock from only the inside." Rachel slowly turned the handle to open the door. The door creaked open and just as Rachel was about to tell the rest of the girls that it was clear, she screamed out in pain. The door slammed shut.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Rachel cried out, grabbing her forearm. "THEY PUT A FUCKING TRAP ON THE DOOR!"

"Rachel! Calm down! Let me see your arm." Haley said, trying to be comforting.

"Don't touch it Haley, it hurts."

"It looks like a burn. Not to bad. We should go to the nurse's office...there might be gauze or something."

"Can you believe this shit? They used our own Bunsen burners to burn me! I fucking told you guys we should have just gone to that room. Brooke is going to get us all killed."

"Don't you dare Rachel! This is NOT Brooke's fault!" Peyton got dangerously close to Rachel's face. Just as Rachel was about to retaliate, the voice spoke again.

_"Please excuse the interruption. Brooke Davis, to room 204. Brooke Davis, room 204...By the way, if you don't come now, I will kill another one of your friends."_

A few moments of silence went by, similar horrified looks on each girl's face. Each one not knowing what to do next.

"Look, I don't want any of you guys to get hurt. I'm going to room 204. You guys go to the nurses office and take care of Rachel."

"I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that Peyton."

"You're my best friend Brooke. I'm going with you."

"Okay then. Haley...just stay in the nurses office. Lock the doors and don't come out. No matter what happens...just stay in there, okay?"

"Okay."

Brooke hugged Haley before her and Peyton started walking away to room 204, imagining what lied ahead of them. Neither one of them were even close to the situation they were about to be in.

**An: This chapter is a build up for the next one. Coming up: They finally meet the killer (s)**


	4. You're Dead Wrong

Brooke and Peyton linked hands, growing more anxious with each step. Closer and closer they got to room 204. Brooke had a sick feeling in her stomach, like the way people feel when...well when they are walking to their death. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peyton asked as they approached the entrance. Both girls grimaced at the sight of the blood splotches staining the wooden door.

"I'm sure." But Brooke's face looked anything but sure. Peyton gave Brooke's hand a reassuring squeeze, before cautiously turning the door knob.

Brooke felt herself lose her breath as the door opened without a hitch. Looking inside, the classroom was dark and almost empty. All except for a lonesome desk, sitting in the middle of the classroom. Sitting on top was a cloaked figure.

"Ah...Brooke. It's about time you've arrived." The figure said, not turning around. "I'm sure Peyton is with you as well?"

Brooke swallowed, all of her bravery gone. "Yes." She tried answering fiercely, but it came out almost inaudibly. This guy knew her well and she didn't like it.

"So predictable Brooke. I've planned out every single move you and your so-called friends have made. Even tutor-girl Haley is easily outsmarted." He mocked.

"What do you want?"

The figure let out a laugh. "You Brooke. I want you."

"Then why kill Jake...and Nathan? Why do it?" Brooke had to know.

"Well that's simple. To put you through the heartache that you put us through. To punish you."

"Us?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Well, there are two of you here. And two other girls _there_. Better hurry, Brookie." The figure answered. It took a few moments for it to sink in.

"Oh God Peyton. They're going after Haley and Rachel!" Brooke and Peyton began sprinting off towards the nurses office. They didn't know what they could do to stop the killer, but somehow they needed to get there in time to warn their two best friends.

"RACHEL! HALEY!" They both began screaming at the top of their lungs. The two cheerleaders almost collided into each other as they broke through the open door.

The office was a mess. The entire first aid cabinet completely empty, everything knocked to the ground. Mirrors were smashed and the "sick" bed was turned over.

"We're to late." Peyton whispered putting her hand through her hair.

"They aren't dead Peyton. They can't be." Brooke said, trying to convince herself.

_"If you think the game is over Brookie...You're _**dead**_ wrong. It's just begun. If you want your friends to live, well, some of them anyway, you must follow my instructions."_

"There's two of them Peyton. Who are they? What kind of sick bastards could be doing this to us?" Brooke demanded.

"I don't know..."

"But.."

"Shut up Brooke! Give me a second to think." Peyton replied, beginning to pace.

"Peyton could you not pace? It's very-"

"Andrew."

"Andrew what? Why are you even bringing him up at a time like this? Seriously-"

"Stop thinking like a fucking cheerleader for two seconds, okay?! It has to be Andrew. You even said that he said you would 'die without him."

"Oh my god! You're right! That son of a bitch-"

_"Report to room 204. It's time for you to feel pain Brooke. The pain of losing someone you love."_

**AN: Well there you go, Chapter 4. I am SO excited for the next chapter, I almost put it here now, but I really should finish it first. It's going to be intense. Thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Loosing Haley and Rachel

"We have to go there Peyton. If we don't...they might...they could...I don't even want to think about losing Haley and Rachel." 

"It's not like we have a choice. There's no way out of here anyway." Peyton replied.

They both took a deep breath and began their trip to room 204 for the second time that night. They entered, and saw the same figure standing before them, masked.

"Okay, now what do you want asshole?" Peyton snapped.

"Oh, do quiet down Peyton. This isn't about you."

"Then what? What do you what?" Brooke asked.

"I want you to make a choice. Lucas or Andrew?" The figure said, laughing evilly towards the end of Andrew's name.

"What?" Brooke scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Why does that matter?"

"MAKE A CHOICE!" The figure belowed. Brooke and Peyton took a few steps towards each other, taken aback from the sudden outburst.

"Okay! Okay! Lucas, I guess." Brooke threw her hands up in frustration. She had known him much longer than Andrew.

The figure walked through the adjoining door to the next classroom. "Good choice. Follow me." He ordered, his voice back to its usual eerie calmness. The two best friends reluctantly followed the killer into the room to where he was standing. He was looking at a large cabinet, usually full of math textbooks and calculators.

"You know, I always was more the English type." The figure said before opening the door, causing an enormous bag to fall out. "Go ahead Brookie. Open it."

"I don't want to." Brooke answered defiantly.

The figure quickly grabbed Brooke by her hair and smashed her face into the bag. "I am growing more and more impatient Brooke. Do as I say, and things will go smoother." Peyton took a step towards them. "Move one more inch Peyton and I will snap her neck." Peyton immediately stopped moving.

"Does everyone understand how I want things done now?"

Brooke and Peyton simultaneously replied, "Yeah."

"Good. Now open the bag." He slowly released Brooke's hair. She hunched over the bag and slowly untied the top, afraid of what was inside. As soon as the bag was open, her hand flew to her mouth. She ran to the nearest trash can and threw up, not able to control herself.

Peyton walked over to the bag before going to comfort Brooke. Her eyes widened as she saw a black and blue hand hanging limply out of the top of the bag. She craned her neck and saw the lifeless eyes of Andrew.

"I-I-I...I was so sure it was him...who are you?" Peyton whispered, raising her eyes so she was face to face with the figure.

"You'll find out soon enough Peyton. On to the next room." He walked through to the next classroom. Brooke had collapsed on the side of the barrel.

Peyton gently picked Brooke up from the floor. "Come on Brooke. You know what will happen if we don't listen."

"But we did listen Peyton. And look what happened!"

"Disagreeing will just make things worse! For Haley and Rachel's sake, okay?"

Brooke nodded. They walked into the next room.

"Next level Brooke. The next choice is harder. Rachel or Haley?"

"No. No no no no no! There is no way I can make that decision." Brooke backed up into the corner and slid down to her knees.

"That's where you are wrong again, Brookie. You _can_ make that decision. You just don't_ want_ to. But you _have_ to."

"I refuse."

"Not an option Brooke. Choose or they both die."

Brooke looked up at Peyton, hoping for some help. But Peyton was staring with her mouth agape at the opposite side of the room. There, tied to two chairs were an unconscious Haley and Rachel. A smaller, different figure stood behind the two of them, a syringe in hand.


	6. Kill Them Both

"Haley, or Rachel? Rachel, or Haley?" The killer said, as he started to hum the jeopardy theme song. 

"Stop it!" Brooke shrieked. "I can't make this decision!"

"Well, this is getting boring quickly. Wake them up." The figure said, ordering his partner to wake up Haley and Rachel.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Rachel whispered, her voice cracking. Haley merely looked up, looking defeated.

"What's going on is you must plead your case to Brooke. Tell her why she should choose you to survive."

It took a few moments for Rachel and Haley to process what he just told them. Then, at the same time, they both frantically began talking a million miles an hour at the same time.

"Quiet." The killer ordered, instantly silencing both girls. "Rachel, you can go first."

"I don't want to hear this..." Brooke felt tears escape her eyes once more.

"Brooke I'm one of your best friends! I took you into my home when Lucas and Peyton betrayed you! I've always been here for you Brooke..."

"Well that's a good enough plea for me. Your turn Haley..."

"I have nothing to say. Brooke knows in her heart who she has to choose."Haley audaciously whispered. Brooke didn't dare look up into either girl's eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Brooke cried out through sobs.

"You have ten seconds to decided. If you don't, I will kill them both. 10..."

"I can't..."

"9..."

"Please don't do this! Just kill me instead!"

"8...time is running out, Brookie!"

"Haley." Brooke said so softly it was almost inaudible.

"Say it clearer. Louder. I want everyone to hear this."

"Haley, okay? I choose Haley." Brooke choked out in between her nonstop crying.

"Oh god... please don't dothis to me Brooke. Please don't..." Rachel screamed out. Just as she was about to protest again, the figure stuck the syringe deep into Rachel's thigh. Rachel's face contorted as her body began to shake. In under a minute Rachel's eyes closed and her body went limp.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, i love seeing your predictions of what's going to happen and who the killer is. are you right? you'll just have to wait and see.. Next Chapter: Brooke has to make one last choice. Probably only 2-3 chapters left :)**


	7. Happy You're Alive

The sight of Rachel's limp body was to much to handle. Brooke completely broke down, not even able to make coherent sentences.

"You sick fuck! How could you do this to people?" Peyton demanded.

"Well ladies and gentlemen. It looks like Peyton has just volunteered herself to go next!" The killer jumped at Peyton, who tried to get away. She bravely lashed out at him with her fists and kicked as hard as she could. He still had the upper hand as he punched Peyton in the face and turned her around so that his head was on her shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her neck. Slyly he pulled a long, glinting knife out of his sleeve.

"You've made it to the end, Brooke. Just one last choice. Then you and your remaining survivor can be set free...Maybe."

Brooke didn't move or make a sound, only her muffled sobbing could be heard. "I think the last choice you have to make is obvious, Brooke. Haley survived one round, but will she be able to survive another?" He paused for a second as he looked over at Brooke, Peyton still in his grasp.

"Stand up Brookie. I want to see your reaction for this one." Brooke did as she was told. "Haley...or your beloved P. Sawyer?

Brooke again did not answer. She put her hands to her face.

After a moment of silence, the killer slowly drew the knife around Peyton's neck, not breaking skin. "Or, I could make the decision for you..." As he said this, he put more pressure, and a tiny line of blood started running down Peyton's neck. She whimpered.

"Stop! Stop it! If you know me so fucking well you know who I have to choose! I choose Peyton!" Brooke replied hysterically.

"Ah, you're right. I did know the answer to that one." He threw Peyton to the floor and slowly made his way towards Haley, not noticing that Rachel's body had somehow vanished. Even as he moved closer to Haley, she never made a sound. She refused to give him the satisfaction. He brought the knife up into the air and whispered into Haley's ear, "I'm sorry, but this may hurt buddy," with a huge smirk on his face.

"Not as much as it will hurt you, you sick bastard!" Rachel shouted as she brought the chair she had been tied to crashing down on to the killer's head. He fell to the ground, out cold.

Haley let out a sigh of relief. Brooke and Peyton rushed over to Rachel, basically tackling her with a hug.

"Oh, god Rachel! I'm so happy you're alive...I thought...I thought...thank god you're okay!" Brooke pushed her head deeper into Rachel's shoulder.

"Not that I'm not happy, but how are you still alive?" Peyton asked.

Rachel quickly explained to her what had happened.

_"Well, this is getting boring quickly. Wake them up." The figure said, ordering his partner to wake up Haley and Rachel._

_As the partner bent over, he began to shake Haley and Rachel awake. He quickly whispered to Rachel: "I don't have time to explain now, but you have to trust me. I promise you I won't kill you. Make sure Brooke chooses Haley."_

_Rachel nodded, trusting the person speaking to her with her whole heart. Rachel looked into Brooke's direction, and quickly mouthed "Make sure you pick Haley." And Brooke nodded back, not completely understanding but knowing Rachel wouldn't say it without good reason._

_Rachel knew Mouth wasn't going to hurt her._

**AN: Hopefully that wasn't confusing, but any questions feel free to ask and I will be happy to clear them up for you. Thanks for the reviews :) Next Chapter: The 'second' killer will be revealed.**


	8. Brooke's Death Grip

"Okay Brooke. You can let go now, I can't breath!" Rachel gently untangled herself from Brooke's death grip.

"Sorry."

A moment of silence passed through the girls, as the realization of surviving their ordeal hit them. They all looked down at the unconscious figure lying in front of them.

"Are you ready?" Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke replied with a nod and Peyton slowly bent down to unmask the man behind all their trouble. A collective gasp rang out when they saw the bloodied face.

"It's Lucas!" Peyton cried out. "This doesn't make sense!"

"No. It makes sense. Remember he said he was an English kind of guy? And I broke his heart...I should have known..." Brooke whispered.

"He called me buddy." Haley let silent tears flow freely down her face.

"I'm gonna go get a phone. You guys stay here and...hit Lucas in the head if you need to. Or just want to." Rachel commented as she made her way towards the door.

Suddenly Mouth ran through the door and slammed it shut. Locking it behind him, he turned towards the girls. "Oh, this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

"Mouth what are you doing? We just want to get out of here." Rachel asked.

"Look, Rach, I love you and wouldn't want to hurt you. You know that. But Brooke...Brooke's a different story. She broke my best friend's heart. I was there for him, each night he was alone. Each night he had to watch Brooke go out with Andrew! Or spend time with her friends. Especially Peyton and Haley. SHE STOLE EVERYTHING FROM HIM!"

As Mouth concluded his angry speech, he darted towards Brooke. Tackling Brooke to the ground, he brought the knife above his head. "This is for Lucas." Mouth seethed.

Just as he was about to bring the knife down, Rachel pushed him off of Brooke, making the knife skid away.

"That was to close." Peyton cried out.

Peyton's attention was brought back down to Brooke as she heard a whimper.

"Oh God. I'm bleeding."

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. The next one is probably going to be the last one, but it might be two if i decide to do a prolouge. Thanks for the reviews & adds, i appreciate them :)**


	9. Lifeless

"Oh God

"Oh God. I'm bleeding." Brooke whispered from her spot on the floor. "Gross." She added as an afterthought as the blood continued to flow from her nose.

"Rachel…you shouldn't interfere! It isn't your place." Mouth shouted as he rose from the floor, the knife in his hand once again.

"And killing is _your_ place? You don't get to decide who lives and who dies!" Rachel cried out hoarsely.

"That's where you are wrong Rachel. I do decide." Mouth yelled, his face turning red from anger. He tried to start towards Brooke again. She was now trying to get her nose to stop bleeding from the knee to the face she had received in the chaos.

"Enough Mouth. It's over. We don't need anymore deaths; we've lost enough loved ones as it is." Rachel said soothingly as she ran her hand down Mouth's arm. Immediately the anger drained from his face. Gently, she began grabbing the knife out of his hand.

The knife was still pointing towards her and just as she was about to take the knife, a look of terror flashed across Mouth's face.

Both Brooke and Peyton gasped. A glinting knife was driven right below his heart. With a final glance at Rachel, Mouth crumpled to the floor with his back to the ceiling. A puddle of blood began to form around his body.

"Haley, how could you?" Rachel cried out as she had also collapsed to the floor. The knife Mouth had been holding, was now sticking out of her thigh.

"He killed my husband." Haley whispered. She had snapped. Brooke looked into Haley's eyes, but they were cloudy. It seemed like it wasn't really Haley. Brooke forgot about her nose and walked over to where Peyton was trying to stop Rachel's bleeding.

"We need to apply pressure and wrap it. That's all we can do for her right now." Peyton whispered to Brooke.

Rachel passed out from the pain. "Oh god Pey. How are we going to get the knife out? I can't do it. You have to."

"Okay but I need your help. Hold down her leg."

Brooke did as she was told. She closed her eyes and when she opened them back up Rachel was still heavily bleeding but the knife was out.

"Haley give me your sweatshirt." Peyton called out to the trembling girl. Haley didn't answer.

"God damn it Haley! Snap out of it! If you don't give it to me Rachel will die!" Haley still didn't move out of her spot but she took off her sweatshirt and laid it on the ground. Peyton took it and wrapped Rachel's wound as well as she could.

"We have to get out of here. We need to get Rachel to wake up, I think it's the only way we can carry her." Peyton reasoned.

"Rachel, sweetie. You need to wake up. We're going to bring you to the hospital, okay?" Brooke whispered. When Rachel didn't stir, Brooke looked up at Peyton. "I'm really scared Peyton. We can't lose her."

"I know."

Brooke and Peyton tried their best to lift Rachel up, slinging one of her arms over each of them. "Hales, a little help here?" Brooke called out. They turned around to look at Haley, and they almost collapsed. There, pinned against the wall, was a lifeless Haley. A knife had been thrust into her neck causing the former tutor to remain standing.

**An: Thanks for the reviews :)**


	10. Why Wouldn't We Be?

"Where is he?" Peyton whispered so softly she was barely audible.

Brooke was unable to even speak. She simply stared blankly ahead.

"Snap out of it Brooke. Let's just get out of this classroom and find one that locks. Who the fuck knows what Lucas is going to do next."

"…Okay…" Broke replied reluctantly. Slowly, the two conscious cheerleaders began walking towards the exit. Carrying Rachel proved to be a lot harder than it had seemed.

"Brooke we have to leave her behind, at this rate Lucas will kill all of us."

"Not even an option Peyton. Would you leave _me_ behind?" Brooke answered with disgust. "I can't even believe you right now."

Rachel groaned. "Guys? I can't feel my leg…"

"Shhh…It's okay Rach. We're gonna get out of here, but you need to be quiet-" Brooke said before she was cut off. More weight seemed to have been applied to Rachel as all three girls went tumbling to the floor.

"Oh god, I'm going to die!" Rachel cried from the floor. The same knife that had stabbed her earlier was now poking out from her right shoulder blade. "It isn't my fault…I tried to be a better person…I'm sorry…jesus, the blood." Rachel began mumbling incoherently.

Brooke and Peyton took one look at each other and began sprinting to the nearest doors. Each door they came to they banged on and fiddled with the door knob. None would open.

"_You should have played by the rules, Brookie! Now you are going to pay."_

Peyton and Brooke became even more frantic. They raced through the hallways, looking for anything that could protect them. They finally entered the chemistry room that Rachel had burnt herself trying to get into before. Brooke put her hands to her ears as Rachel's cries became louder. The guilt became almost to much for her to bear. Then, suddenly, silence.

Unbeknownst to Peyton and Brooke, Lucas had walked over to Rachel.

"Shut up." He said coldly before stepping on the knife, sending it straight through her chest. With one last tear, Rachel's eyes closed for the final time.

He walked to the chemistry door he knew Brooke and Peyton were behind. He expected to have to break down the door, at least, but he turned the knob and it clicked open.

Peyton put her hand over her mouth to stop her loud breathing. She prayed from behind the bench she was hiding under that Lucas would not look. She firmly held the broken glass science tube in her hand, waiting to attack if need be. She could see Brooke on the other side of the room, doing the same thing she was. The footsteps she had heard suddenly stopped.

It happened so fast, Brooke thought she blinked and imagined the whole thing. But she hadn't. Lucas had bent over the bench and stabbed Peyton right through the middle of her forehead. Peyton's arms went limp and fell from her face, but her face's expression remained the same. Scared and out of hope. Lucas ripped the knife from her head.

"Nooooo…" Brooke couldn't keep herself from crying out. Lucas basically skipped over to her.

"Did you really expect your best friend to live when mine is lying dead on the floor a couple of halls over? You really are a dense cheerleader, Brookie."

Brooke jumped up in pure rage and fury, even startling Lucas. She pushed him to the ground and sliced his forehead with the glass she had.

"Bitch!" Lucas shouted. He shoved Brooke off in one quick motion and looked for the knife.

"Looking for this, Lukie?" Brooke mocked him. She held up the knife in her hand, Peyton's blood still all over it.

"You wouldn't kill me." Lucas sneered. "You don't have the guts."

"Are you sure about that? After all you've done to me, I think I'm capable." She said, taking a step closer to him.

"Never in a million years." Lucas scoffed. He smiled as Brooke took another step towards him.

"Think again, asshole!" Brooke plunged the knife deep into Lucas' stomach. "That was for me, Lucas. And this is for my friends." She twisted the knife, destroying Lucas' insides. She ripped the knife out of his body and he fell to the floor.

"At least…I won't…" Lucas coughed out through blood, "be alone." After several more coughs, his body shut down and he died.

Brooke took several moments to move from her spot. Lucas was gone. Haley, Rachel, Nathan, Jake, Mouth, all gone. Even her P. Sawyer. She really and truly was alone. No family and no friends whom she had considered her family. She took the knife and wiped off the blood.

She picked it up in the air, wondering if it was the best way to fix her pain. What was life going to offer her after this? Just as she was about to plunge the knife into her own chest, she heard her name, somewhere in the distance.

It grew louder and louder. "Brooke! Brooke!"

Brooke lifted her head off the window. Blinking, she began to look around. "Peyton?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? You started screaming in your sleep."

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine." It had all seemed so real to her.

"So are you going to tell us that story about Andrew?"

"No, actually…I think I'm going to go talk to Lucas." Brooke got up and sat down near Lucas on the bus seat.

"Are we okay, Lucas?"

"Of course Brookie, why wouldn't we be?"

**An: Thank you all so much for the reviews over the chapters. I hope you liked the ending, you might hate me, but oh well lol. Please review this last chapter and tell me what you thought, good or bad, mad or sad lol. Thanks again :)**


End file.
